The Wild Ones
The Wild Ones is the 8th chapter of Mafia II. Background Following the events of the night before, Vito is woken up by Joe and Marty. Walkthrough Go meet Joe Once the cutscene is done playing, get some clothes on and head downstairs to meet Joe. Once down there, Vito will ask who that was and Joe will say it is an old friend of his from the neighborhood. Joe says Marty gave him a lift so he could pick up the truck and will explain on the way. Drive to Riverside and don't damage the goods Once you get in the truck, drive to the location marked on your radar. Along the way, Joe and Vito talk about the events of the previous night. Joe goes on to explain that they have to stop at a few places and sell some smokes, then just return the truck and deliver the money to Eddie Scarpa. Once you arrive, a cutscene starts playing, where Joe tells Vito to head into the back of the truck and hand him smokes so he can sell them. Hand the goods to Joe A customer will come up to Joe and ask for a color brand of smokes (Reds, Whites or Blues). Simply find the boxes containing the right brands and pass them to Joe. After a few customers, a cop will show up and order a box as well. After you have handed Joe the smokes to sell, the cop will warn Joe to leave, making you and Joe leave to your next location. Head to Millville and sell smokes Drive to the located destination on the radar. Along the way, Joe and Vito will talk about how Marty is how Vito used to be when he started. Once you arrive just do the same as before and wait for a cutscene to play. In the cutscene, a Potomac Indian and two hot rods will show up. A guy gets out of the car and asks what is going on to which Joe answers they are just selling smokes. It is revealed that the small group is part of The Greasers, a gang in Millville. The man demands that Joe and Vito pay them to operate on their territory which leads to an argument. Finally, the man orders his gang to burn the truck by throwing a Molotov cocktail. Joe, now furious, shoots the greaser. When his gang tries to run, Joe and Vito take his car. Catch the Greasers and call Eddie Follow your radar to chase the Greasers. After a while, you will lose them. Joe will tell you to find the nearest phone booth. Just drive around town for a while until you find one. Once you do, call Eddie. Eddie is pissed off while Vito tries to calm him down. After a bit, he will inform you and Joe to go meet Steve and a few guys at the Crazy Horse to take care of the Greasers once and for all. Meet at the Crazy Horse Once Vito is off the phone, head back to your car with Joe and drive to the Crazy Horse. When you arrive, a cutscene will start playing, showing Stephen reading a Playboy magazine and being joined by Marty and a few other guys. Joe is reluctant to have Marty join along but Stephen states "the kid's got to learn sometime'. Stephen's plan is to start at the Crazy Horse and finish the job at the foundry. As soon as the cutscene is over, use the Thompson 1928 to shoot up the bar. After a little while, take a Molotov cocktail and throw it inside the bar causing an explosion. After this is done, get in your car and drive to the foundry. At the Foundry When you arrive at the foundry, a cutscene will start playing. Stephen starts pounding on the door until a Greaser opens. Stephen takes his baseball bat and hit him and another Greaser in the head, leading the other Greasers to pull out guns and start a shoot-out. Take cover behind something and shoot back. Once you take out some of the Greasers, move up and take cover again. Kepp moving up and killing Greasers along the way. Once you make it to the train cars, take cover and keep shooting the Greasers. Once they are all dead, take one of the hot-rods to Derek in order to get the $2,000 to pay Eddie back. Drive to the docks to sell Derek the hot rod Once you have either broken the window or safely opened the door to the hot rod, drive to the port to drop off the car. Once there, drive the car onto a shipping platform and leave while you recieve $1,950. Drive to The Maltese Falcon Grab a car (there should be a Smith V8 nearby so either take that or any other car) and drive to the location on your map. When you arrive, go inside and a cutscene will play. Eddie and Joe are sitting there when Vito walks in and drops off the money. Eddie thanks you and gives you your share of the profit. After that, just go home to end the mission. Results As a result you will earn "The Wild Ones" achievement/trophy. Trivia * After you destroy the bar, go far away from the bar then head back, the bar will be repaired. * The name of this chapter is a reference to the 1953 film "The Wild One" staring Marlon Brando (whom shares a strong resemblance to Vito). The film also shares the same themes as this chapter. * The truck that was used in the mission is identical to the one that was stolen by Jimmy in Jimmy's Vendetta, though its unlikely its the same truck. * When a greaser is about to kill Joe, Marty saves him. It's the only time in the entire game aside from Room Service when Marty dies that Joe actually doesn't insult him. * If the hotrod is badly damage and you take it to the Body Shop it doesn't cost any money for it to be repaired and like other cars you can change its licence plate, colors and give it a tuning,but you can't change the tires. *When Vito informs Eddie about the Greasers burning the truck. He sounds very "pissed". This is the only part in the game that we hear him raise his voice. *When Vito and Marty throw the Molotov Cocktails at the bar a large dust will appear, this will make Vito's clothes cover in dirt. *After Marty saved Joe from a greaser, Steve is seen with a Colt M1911A1 however he later uses a Remington Model 870 Field gun *In the trailer "Art of Persuasion" the scene where Steve, Marty, Joe, Vito and the two gangsters confronted the Greasers was different from the game. Notes External Links *Video walkthrough Part 1/3 *Video walkthrough Part 2/3 *Video walkthrough Part 3/3 Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay